


Servants Are People, Too

by Emachinescat



Series: Sesquipedalian [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caustic, adj.<br/>(KAW-stik)<br/>Severely critical or sarcastic</p><p>Morgana gives Arthur a piece of her mind about how he treats Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servants Are People, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

"You really  _are_  completely useless, aren't you,  _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin rolled his eyes a bit irritably as he stooped down to pick up the armload of his master's equipment and weapons he had been carrying down to the training field. Normally he would take Arthur's teasing just as lightly as Arthur meant it but for some reason Arthur had been exceedingly obnoxious today with his insults and jibes. Merlin didn't know how many times he had been called  _idiot, stupid, useless,_  and  _irritating_  today. In all honesty, he wasn't at all impressed with Arthur's range of insults – after all, one would think that someone who had grown up with a royal tutor would be able to think of more creative adjectives – and it was starting to frazzle his nerves.

It was no secret that Arthur was in a bad mood today – everyone seemed to be steering clear of him. He had had an argument with his father over some sort of matter of state – a matter that Arthur had seen fit to tell Merlin was far too  _sophisticated_  for his servant to possibly hope to understand. Merlin knew that Arthur was just angry and that there were precious few people he could express that to – and he certainly couldn't go taking it out on the source of the problem, considering that source was the king, but all the same, some of the degrading, sarcastic insults were bringing him down.

"Sorry, sire," he gritted out as he began to march along in front of Arthur, "but perhaps I wouldn't have dropped it if you hadn't been telling me what an  _oaf_ I am while I was trying to concentrate on walking."

Arthur snorted. "Right. And you tripping all over your feet and spilling my things on the dirty ground doesn't prove my point?"

Merlin took in a deep, calming breath. "Arthur, I know you're angry but—"

Arthur's hand suddenly landed heavily on his shoulder, startling his servant and causing him to drop the armor once more. Arthur only spared the mess an exasperated sigh and glare before turning his burning gaze onto his servant. "You,  _Mer_ lin," he snarled, "don't know  _anything_. You don't understand the affairs of nobles and you never will. Don't presume that you have any knowledge about what goes on between my father and myself. You are a  _servant_ , nothing more."

"Arthur—" Merlin tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but it was difficult.

"You know what, Merlin? Just forget about training today. Go… do whatever it is you do in your spare time. Don't forget to bring me dinner later – and I want it  _on time_  today."

Merlin pressed his lips together in a fine line before nodding jerkily and walking away.

Across the courtyard, someone had observed the whole scene and her eyes narrowed as Prince Arthur ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before stalking off in the direction of the castle, leaving the fallen weapons lying on the ground. Pursing her lips, she pulled aside a passing guard and told him to take the equipment to the armory before swiftly moving to follow the prince.

She had decided it was about time to have a talk with his royal rudeness.

* * *

Arthur sank down into one of his dining chairs, his head pounding. He was so irritated – and yes,  _angry_  even – but not at Merlin. No, he was still seething because his father was considering venturing into King Cenred's kingdom despite the shaky accord they had with the man in order to search for some sorcerers that were said to have been taking refuge there for a few weeks. He had tried to make his father see reason – that there was no point in risking war with another nation because of a rumor of magic – but where magic was involved, Arthur was learning that there was  _no_  reasoning with his father. Uther just despised it so much.

After the meeting with the council, Arthur had found Merlin in his room, making his bed. Merlin had greeted him with a much too chipper "How'd it go?" and Arthur's anger had roared to life. He had told Merlin not to be an idiot and to keep his nose out of business that didn't concern him. Merlin hadn't seemed to be too taken aback by the tone but hadn't called him a prat, either. It had continued throughout the day, Merlin's retorts getting shorter and more clipped with each outburst of his master's irritation until finally they were both so sick of each other that Arthur had given him the evening off.

And now here he was, leaning forward in his chair with his elbows resting on his thighs and head in his hands, trying and failing to ward off the beginnings of a horrid headache. He was so entrapped in his own thoughts that he jumped and nearly fell out of his chair as someone knocked on his door. Regaining his senses and trying to gather up what was left of his dignity, Arthur stood and bade the visitor to come in.

It was Morgana.

"Morgana. What a wonderful surprise…" He smirked. "I think."

Morgana was apparently in no mood for jesting. That was okay, though, because Arthur wasn't really either. He had just tried to make a joke to ease the tension that he could sense in his father's ward. He wasn't sure what had gotten Morgana riled up this time but he certainly didn't want one of her lectures turned on him.

"Arthur, you really don't realized how cruel you can be sometimes, do you ?"

Arthur blinked and brought a hand up to rub his forehead. Like it or not, it seemed, one of Morgana's passionate lectures seemed to be inevitable. He tried to prepare himself to nod a lot, pretend to care, and maybe even say a begrudging "I'm sorry."

"Morgana, you're going to have to be a  _little_  more specific than that. I honestly have no idea what I've done to offend you this time."

"Not me," Morgana shook her head. "Merlin."

Arthur was surprised that, of all people,  _Mer_ lin was the reason behind Morgana's unexpected visit. "Merlin?" he repeated blankly. "What about him?" He groaned. "Oh no, he tripped flattened one of the merchants' chickens again, didn't he?"

Morgana quirked an eyebrow. "You shouldn't joke about that – you know how upset he was about that."

Arthur laughed. "I don't see what the big deal was – it was just a chicken."

"Merlin has a kind heart," Morgana reminded him sternly. "He doesn't like to cause pain to other creatures, no matter how significant. An admirable quality."

Arthur rolled his eyes heavenward. "I know, I know, Morgana – 'he's a lover, not a fighter.'"

Morgana's eyes flashed. "Exactly." Arthur stared at her, now completely at a loss as to where this was going. "You really don't get it, do you , Arthur?"

Arthur looked at her blankly. "Er… what am I supposed to be getting, exactly?"

"That you are an arrogant, spoilt prince!" Her voice softened considerably. "Arthur, I saw what happened between you and Merlin today in the courtyard. You weren't just joking with Merlin – you were being cruel. There's a fine line between sarcasm and treating someone like they're dirt beneath your feet and you definitely crossed it today. Arthur, did you even  _notice_  how much your words hurt Merlin?"

Arthur felt a pang of guilt but shoved it away. "Morgana, I think I know how to handle my own servant—"

Morgana took a step closer, her voice rising in pitch and intensity. "No, Arthur, I don't think you do. You treat Merlin like he's expendable, make fun of him, call him names, and act like he's not worthy of breathing the same air you do!"

Arthur fumed, taken aback by her words. That was _not_ true and he told Morgana so.

"Not all the time, no," she admitted. "But times like this, when you're mad about something and he's the only one you feel you can take it out on… Arthur, you really hurt him today. Do you  _really_  think what you said is true? That he's nothing but a simple servant? Because let me remind you, Arthur, if it wasn't for that  _simple servant_ , you wouldn't be here today."

Again the guilt returned and Arthur fought the urge to investigate his shoes. Morgana's critical gaze was becoming hard to meet. "Not only did he pull you out of the way of a knife but he willingly drank  _poison_ for you, Arthur Pendragon. You saved him, yes, and it was very noble, but the point remains that he fully intended to  _die_  for you. And on top of that, he lied to the  _king_  for you, Arthur, took the blame for your own irresponsibility when you were so smitten with Sophia that you couldn't string three coherent words together."

Her voice lowered. "Merlin ended up in the stocks. That wasn't so bad – but you didn't hear what I heard Uther say the first time Merlin took the blame for your actions. I was outside of the throne room and I heard the whole thing – he said that if it were a time of war he would have had Merlin  _flogged_."

Arthur's face paled. "He actually threatened-?"

Morgana half-smiled at Arthur's angry reaction. "Arthur, I know you're a good man. And I know you care about Merlin. You need to stop taking out your anger on him, get over your stubborn, idiotic pride, and start behaving like the prince you are!"

Arthur couldn't help but goad her a bit. "And if I don't?"

Morgana took a step forward with a determined gleam in her eyes. "Then I will make your life a living  _hell_ ," she enunciated slowly.

Arthur tried his best not to gulp at the threat. He wasn't afraid of Morgana – of course not, what man was afraid of a  _girl_? – but still, he knew that she meant business. As he looked back on the words he had spoken to Merlin today the guilt returned full-force. He  _had_  been rather relentless and harsh with his jibes. He had just been so fed up with his father's stubbornness when it came to magic that he had taken it out on the first person he ran into that he could – that happened to be Merlin. Now that he really thought about it, Morgana was right. Merlin had done so much for him and for Camelot and continued to show incredible loyalty. And Arthur had no doubt that Merlin enjoyed their banter – although he'd never admit it, Arthur did too – but like Morgana had said, there was a fine line between teasing and being cruel. Perhaps he  _had_  been a little harsh on Merlin.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, the prince of Camelot muttered, " _Fine_. I'msorry."

Morgana cupped a hand to her ear, smiling brightly. "Could you speak up and not mumble, Arthur? I didn't catch that?"

Arthur grumbled. "I  _said_  I'm sorry."

Morgana smirked. "Well, that's a start. But it's not  _me_  you need to apologize to, is it, Arthur?"

Arthur made a face. "You  _do_  know that you are  _extremely_ irritating, right?"

"So you've told me," Morgana responded dryly, eyes twinkling. "Now stop sulking."

Arthur glared at her. "You know what I just found?" he asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"The door," Arthur deadpanned, stalking over to it and opening it wide.

Morgana narrowed her eyes but she was smiling as she swept from the room. Right before she left, though, Arthur grabbed her arm. "Morgana? I… thanks."

Grinning, she nodded and went on her way, watching discreetly from around a corner as Arthur left his room and began heading in the general direction of the court physician's chambers. Knowing that what she had said to Arthur had really sunk in, she turned on her heel and strode away.

Her work here was done.


End file.
